


骑士的第三个誓言

by singforme



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singforme/pseuds/singforme
Summary: 费奥纳的骑士曾三次立下同一个誓言。





	骑士的第三个誓言

**Author's Note:**

> 咕哒来自壳总私设，藤丸和真，17岁，超凶的处男。

“我，迪卢木多·奥迪那，愿奉您为主君。

以骑士的荣誉与名节为注，我将与您并肩作战，直至为您献上胜利，抑或迎来死亡。”

在尚还残存的繁冗记忆里，迪卢木多曾许诺过这个誓言三次。

第一次，他因爱欲与嫉妒而死于鲜血流尽。

第二次，他被迫为贪念与懦弱而亲手贯穿自己的胸膛。

那么……第三次呢？

 

“怎么了，迪卢？伤口还没愈合吗？”

自耳畔响起的垂询打断了迪卢木多的回忆，他恍然地惊醒过来。

“不，没什么。”迪卢木多摇了摇头，轻声说，“就是想起了一些旧事。”

站在近旁的藤丸和真盯着迪卢木多看了一会儿，没有再多追问什么。他低头扫了眼手腕上显示的倒计时，等待着迦勒底启动灵子转移。

“等回去了就好好睡一觉吧。”藤丸和真伸了个懒腰，在开始流转的虚光里懒洋洋地说，“今天是高文做晚饭。”

 

这是一次例行任务的结束，迪卢木多与他的御主一同，将又一个废墟般的城市扳回了历史的正轨。那些曾应召现身的英灵，在生前或是高洁或是堕落，如今都被一视同仁地吞噬为暗影，流离于陌生的时代。

今天遇上的弓兵大概原本就不拥有强大的灵基。在乱矢飞射之下，迪卢木多轻易地近身上前，把他踹翻在地，红蔷薇击碎铠甲，黄蔷薇刺穿心脏。然而被重伤之后，垂死的英灵疯狂挣扎着抓住了迪卢木多的肩膀，然后将一支没来得及离弦的箭捅进了枪兵的腹腔。

箭头锋利而狭窄，带着锐利的倒钩撕开了深深的伤口，血液狂涌而出。好在随着英灵的消亡，这支箭也一同化为了烟影，及时赶来的藤丸和真立刻为自己的从者止住了鲜血，创口在治愈术的柔光中快速愈合。

“是我太过大意了，master，抱歉。”迪卢木多低下头，诚恳地检讨自己。

藤丸和真拍拍迪卢木多的肩膀，顿了一下，又伸出手去飞快地揉了一把对方顺滑的黑发。

“没关系，有我在呢。”

 

从熟睡中醒来，迪卢木多看了看床头的闹钟，发现时间已经过去一整个下午了，身体仍未恢复的乏力感终于让他意识到有些不对劲。

上午从特异点回来后，他就在藤丸和真的强烈要求下回到房间休息。即使伤口已经恢复，流失的魔力还是让他感到了些微的疲倦，便索性就躺回了床上小憩。可是如今一觉睡醒，魔力匮乏的感觉却不减反增。藤丸和真作为优秀的魔术师，魔力向来充沛，没道理这么长时间还无法补回迪卢木多损耗的魔力，一定是有什么地方出了问题。

察觉到异常的英灵从床上爬起来，正准备出去找自己的御主，敲门声就响了起来。

“你醒着吗，迪卢木多？”

是亚瑟的声音。

“请进。”迪卢木多说。

房门被打开，穿着常服的骑士王站在门口。

“我就是来告诉你，晚饭已经准备好了……”话说到一半，亚瑟忽然挑了挑眉，狐疑地盯着迪卢木多，“我说你……就算不想吃高文做的饭，脸色也不用这么难看吧？”

迪卢木多愣了一下，没在身边放镜子的他并不知道自己看起来有多么状况不佳。可还来不及向亚瑟询问，藤丸和真的声音就从门外遥遥传来。

“迪卢睡醒了吗？”

亚瑟侧过身，冲着声音传来的方向大声回答：“醒是醒了，但他看起来不太好。”

话音刚落，先前还远在客厅的藤丸和真眨眼间便出现在了迪卢卧室门口，一边探头张望一边叠声问道：“怎么了？怎么了？”

还坐在床边的迪卢木多有些无辜地望向藤丸和真。

“我也不清楚，Master，您给我的魔力似乎……”

藤丸和真打量着迪卢木多苍白的面颊，眉头皱了起来，抿紧唇角，一言不发地站在原地。亚瑟左右看看，觉得大概是没自己什么事了，便转身离开，独自去面对餐厅里的高文。

在脚步声消失在转角之后，藤丸和真走进了房间和迪卢并肩在床边坐下，抬手探了探他的额温。英灵并不会生病，但藤丸和真出于习惯还是忍不住这样做。而迪卢木多也理所应当地接受了御主亲近的举动，乖顺地垂下双眼，纤长的睫毛在灯光下投出一小片阴影。

“是因为之前受的伤吗？”藤丸和真推测着原因。

“应该有关系。”迪卢木多点点头，“那或许不是普通的箭。”

那个未被知晓真名的弓兵，他作为宝具的箭矢上附有什么诅咒也未尝不可能。那大约曾是为了杀人而存在的武器，如今面对身为灵体的英灵，诅咒无法夺取其性命，便转而开始侵蚀维持从者存在的、与御主之间的契约来。

“居然能破坏已经成立的契约吗？这连红蔷薇也做不到吧？”

藤丸和真感慨着，无奈地叹了一口气。

“可惜我不擅长破解诅咒，大概是不得不去隔壁请教一番了。”

迪卢木多眨眨眼睛，想了一会儿才明白过来藤丸和真所说的“隔壁”是什么意思。受另一位御主召唤而来、以“诸葛孔明”之名现界的特殊从者，作为时钟塔曾经的教师，以擅长解析魔术式原理而闻名的那位要想对付这种程度的诅咒应该是不在话下的吧。

“但在明天他们从特异点回来之前，迪卢你的魔力还足够维持吗？”藤丸和真关切地问道。

闻言，迪卢木多仔细感受着体内魔力被吞噬的速度，谨慎地点了点头，露出一个令人宽心的笑容。

“如果不需要战斗的话，还足够支撑上好几天。”

可得到回答的藤丸和真却不像被说服了的样子。他放在膝上的双手握紧又松开，半晌才抬起头看向身边的迪卢木多。

“那就是并不充足的意思，对吧？”藤丸和真认真地说，“保险起见，还是要先找到能为你补充魔力的办法才行。”

“嗯？”迪卢木多愣愣地看着突然起身走向门口的御主，“什么办法……”

门锁扣下，发出“嗒”的一声轻响。藤丸和真走回迪卢木多面前，抬手松开了颈间的领结。

“这种办法。”

 

外套和领带被扔到一边，藤丸和真压着迪卢木多的肩膀把他摁倒在床上。

迪卢木多全然没能反应过来发生了什么，直到自己的领口被扯开了大半才回过神来，耳朵以清晰可见的速度涨得通红，面颊滚烫。他撑起身体试图往后退缩，背却很快抵在了床头，只好伸出胳膊拦住藤丸和真打算继续攻克他衣带的双手。

“您不需要这样……魔力应该是足够的。”迪卢木多努力寻找借口。

他这么一说，藤丸和真倒是真的停下了手，维持跨坐在迪卢木多腰上的姿势，双臂抱胸，表情严肃非常。

“这不是能用‘应该’来解释的问题吧？”

藤丸和真居高临下的俯视着迪卢木多的双眼，这种平日里几乎没有机会获得的视角让他感到非常满意，挺直腰板更加努力地营造起自己的压迫感。

“如果这个诅咒侵蚀魔力的速度是随着时间加快的呢？如果除了契约之外还会造成其他的伤害呢？如果突然有紧急状况我非需要你出战不可呢？”

连声的质问几乎要将迪卢木多压垮。身为骑士，对主君本能般的信任令他无心去考虑这些状况究竟有多大可能出现，转而低头反省起自己的失虑来。

看见迪卢木多这幅略带歉疚的表情，藤丸和真明白自己的话奏效了，于是立刻伸出手继续解决那个结构古怪的腰带扣。这次迪卢木多没有再伸手阻拦，但依旧显得非常困扰，藤丸和真的手甚至都还没有直接碰上他的皮肤，他整个人看起来却已经像是要烧着了一样。

“可是，Master，您、您还没有到成人的年纪……”英灵挣扎着，再次找出了一条抗拒的理由。

“只差几个月了而已，没区别的。”

藤丸和真一边抽走迪卢木多的腰带，一边漫不经心地说着。忽然他又想到了什么，双手撑在迪卢木多身侧，眼中闪着晦暗不明的光。他幅下身，贴近了迪卢木多的耳畔，低声吐出怀着戏弄的话语：“生活在公元三世纪的你，根本没有立场和我谈论男孩要几岁才能‘成人’的问题吧？”

就这样被无理地剥夺了抗议的权利，迪卢木多几乎是自暴自弃地闭上眼睛。大片肌肤暴露在空气中，轻微的凉意令他下意识地缩起肩膀，但又很快被藤丸和真按了回去。

经过万千战斗锤炼的身躯健康而强壮。结实的肌肉被包裹在皮肤下，显现出分明的起伏，昭示着其中所蕴含的力量，却也映衬出这股蛮力的所有者此时是何等的驯服。

然而看着这具属于成熟男性的美好肉体，藤丸和真却毫无道理地感到恼火，因为他忽然间清醒地意识到了面前这个男人是谁。

这是迪卢木多·奥迪那，是凯尔特神话中无双的大英雄，是世间女子的心上人。他曾有过君王，有过妻子，有过五个孩子。他曾在一个遥远的时空里与无数人相遇，战胜了无数的对手，立下了无数的功绩。

而这一段充满传奇又光辉灿烂的人生，与另一个叫藤丸和真的人没有半分干系。

这样由占有欲而起的不甘，本只能控诉给神明与命运。但此刻它盘踞在藤丸和真的心底，如荆棘生刺，如毒蛇游走，如烈焰焚烧。于是他选择蛮横地将这份痛苦转嫁给无辜的从者。

他亲吻着迪卢木多的胸膛，软舌舔过乳尖。手指沿腹部漂亮的肌肉线条细细勾勒，顺着胯骨一路下移，却恰好停在离性器极近的位置止住不前。

英灵就这样被置于情欲的煎熬之中。他颤抖着身体期待得到更多抚慰，可内心的羞耻感则迫使他苦苦忍耐。暗金的瞳色仿佛被洗濯过的黄铜器皿那样光洁而湿润，想望向自己的主人却又不敢对上那双宝蓝的眼睛，便退而求其次将视线落在了藤丸和真的肩头。

虽然被弄得皱皱巴巴的，可藤丸和真的衬衣和裤子至少仍旧好好地穿在身上，这样的对比令迪卢木多心中的耻度又上升了一个档次。他几乎是委屈地想要并拢双腿，但跪坐在他两腿间的藤丸和真不仅完全阻挡了他的意图，还把双手搭上迪卢木多的膝窝内侧，将两条修长的腿分得更开一些。

“迪卢的身体真是漂亮啊……”

故意用上了纯粹的欣赏口吻，直白的赞美在这种境况中反而比下流话要更为色情。果然正直的骑士像是被烫到了一样瑟缩了一下，却又因为来自主君的夸奖而感到欣喜，用指尖搓弄着床单打算说点什么。

然而还没等迪卢木多准备好说辞，藤丸和真的下一个动作就把他要出口的话全给吓了回去。

少年的双手离开了迪卢木多的身体，放上他自己已经扯掉领带的领口，开始从上而下解起纽扣来。藤丸和真的手指不紧不慢，让圆润的扣子一颗一颗从扣眼中脱出，他的身体也随着逐渐大敞的上衣一寸一寸暴露在外。

这个过程在迪卢木多眼中几乎如同凌迟一般难熬。他慌张地游移着目光，看看墙壁又看看地板，可也无法克制地偷偷用余光瞟向藤丸和真。这样隐秘的窥探还几次被对方逮了个正着，令迪卢木多羞耻得恨不能立刻死去。

终于等到藤丸和真的衣裤也被丢出去，和之前的衣物一同躺在地板上，迪卢木多便仿佛受刑结束似的暗自松了一口气。

藤丸和真察觉到了这个小小的动作，心中为自家从者的天真感到可爱又怜悯。他用双眼凝视着迪卢木多的面庞，舍不得错过对方接下来的每一个表情，然后用空闲的右手握住了迪卢木多的阴茎。

迪卢木多的眉头一下子就皱了起来，牙关咬紧，饶是如此也还是溢出喉间的一声闷哼令藤丸和真十分满足。他挪动着手指，温柔地抚弄对方充血的性器。迪卢木多的身体战栗起来，反应看上去比藤丸和真预想的还要激烈一些。这让他忍不住怀疑眼前的英灵自应召现界之后，就完全忘记了身为灵体也同样可以拥有人类的性欲，从未在夜晚取悦过自己。

溢出的体液沾湿了藤丸和真的五指。迪卢木多双腿大开地平躺于他的主人面前，胸口急促地起伏，白皙的皮肤泛出淡粉。他掩耳盗铃地抬起手臂挡住了自己的眼睛，口中发出含糊不清的低吟。

“Master……”

“怎么了，迪卢？”

明明正用拇指磨蹭着敏感的前端，藤丸和真却扮出一副毫不知情的语气，关心地询问着自己的从者。

迪卢木多当然没有勇气真的去回答这个问题，他所能做的只有尽量分散注意力，平复呼吸，好让自己不要再御主面前表现得太过失态。

可这一点努力也在一秒钟之后就被彻底打碎了。藤丸和真松开右手，将濡湿的手指探入了迪卢木多的后穴里。这个举动逼迫得迪卢木多放下了挡在眼前的胳膊。他用手肘撑起上身，不安地看着藤丸和真为自己进行扩张，身体有些僵硬。

藤丸和真没有停下手指上的工作，探过身去用亲吻安抚迪卢木多。他蜻蜓点水般蹭过英灵的喉结与下颌，在干燥的嘴唇上停留了片刻，然后将吻落上迪卢木多的眼角。他舔舐着，轻吮着，像是要把那颗可恨的黑痣抹杀一样折磨着右眼下的一小片皮肤。

“我不是女人，迪卢，它的魅惑对我毫无作用。”

仿佛是从喉咙深处、从心脏中央涌出的字句一般，藤丸和真缓慢而压抑地诉说：

“我是爱着你的。”

我是，爱着，「你」的。

突然而来的告白令迪卢木多睁大了眼睛，这是他在最初献上犬马之恋时从未期望过能得到的回应。他解脱般地放松了四肢，让自己陷进松软的床铺里。抬起的双手捧住藤丸和真的面颊，两人额头相抵，湿热的吐息彼此交融。

“我的胜利归于您，我的荣光归于您，我的生命归于您。”

凯尔特的光辉之貌热切地奉上自己的忠诚，额前垂下的黑色碎发掩不住眼中明如星辰的光彩，他叹息似的低声倾吐道：

“这具身躯也同样。”

仿佛要验证这是否是谎言一样，藤丸和真再一次吻过迪卢木多的嘴唇，然后抽出手指，将性器送入了湿热的穴口。

饱含力量的身躯绷紧起来，不得要领地承受着欢爱。柔软的内壁包裹着阴茎，高于皮肤表面的火热体温让藤丸和真眯起眼睛，发出舒适的轻叹，但终于得偿所愿的满足甚至还更高过肉体上获得的满足。

藤丸和真打量着这幅正被自己占有的身体，欣赏每一次因性器进入和抽离而泛起的战栗，抚过隆起的肌肉。逐渐适应了节奏的迪卢木多小声发出喘息，这细碎的声音落在藤丸和真耳中简直是无上的喜悦。贪婪地想要索求更多，他撑住迪卢木多的腰侧，卖力地动作起来。

黏黏糊糊的水响被封锁在卧室内，让迪卢木多恨不能堵住自己的耳朵。身下的穴口因交合而发烫，又被溢出的体液浸润，呈现出色情至极的殷红。迪卢木多不知所措地攥紧了床单，模糊地意识到自己所有的克制和理性都在溃散，藤丸和真的身影占据了他的全部视野，侵入他的每一丝思绪。而随着精神的沦陷，性爱的愉悦也汹涌而起，沿着神经冲刷过迪卢木多的四肢百骸。他张开了嘴，但来自身体内部的血流与心跳声几乎令他听不清自己是否有呻吟出声。

皮肤渗出薄汗，在藤丸和真的手掌抚过时变得黏腻。藤丸和真带着莫大的幸福拥抱迪卢木多，听他沙哑的嗓音在耳畔响起，感受他的后穴一点点绞紧，因为高潮的临近而微微抽搐。他抚摸着迪卢木多弓起的脊背，将脸埋进他的肩窝。

加快了进出的节奏，阴茎退离红肿的穴口，又在肉壁合拢前再次挤入。迪卢木多回抱住藤丸和真，在近乎窒息的快感中射了出来，浓稠的精液沾上两人紧贴的身体。而藤丸和真也在这激烈的爆发中，一同被卷入了暗涌的情潮。

 

在迪卢木多睁开眼睛之前，魔力充盈所带来的舒适感就已经笼罩了他的全身。他发出一声满足的轻叹，从床上坐起身来，一侧头便发现他的御主正坐在床边的扶手椅上看着他。

“早上好，master。”迪卢木多感到疑惑，“您已经去请教过解除诅咒的方法了吗？”

“怎么会？”藤丸和真微笑着，“这么早，他们还没回来呢。”

这让迪卢木多的困惑更深了，他不确定地说着：“那这是……”

“早上起来突然想起我还有这个。”藤丸和真举起手里捧着的东西，厚重的魔导书装帧精细，透出一股古老的气息，“我顺手翻了翻，刚好就找到了破解的魔术。”

迪卢木多一时间不知该如何作答。骑士的忠诚心约束着他要对自己的主君抱有充分的信赖，但踌躇了半晌，他还是忍不住小声说道：

“……刚好……吗？”

面对这半遮半掩的怀疑，年轻的男孩子点点头，一双蓝眼睛澄澈得好似爱尔兰的湖水。

“嗯，刚好。”

 

骑士曾三次立下同一个誓言。

      第一次，他亡于妒火。

      第二次，他痛遭背叛。

      第三次，他落入圈套。


End file.
